The Song of Ravens
by LalaEveryDay
Summary: She wasn't what was expected of his sister's old roommate and his new one. She was something entirely different. She was dark, but trying not to be. She was complicated and different. A challenge that he was willing to accept. She was a like raven, destined to be dark, and, although ravens were supposed to represent evil, she made their song so beautiful. Rated Strong T.
1. Chapter 1

**The more he knew, the less he wanted to know. She was twisted yet so intriguing, but her darkness was beginning to consume him. Every word that came out of her mouth made her more and more complex. She wasn't normal, or even good. Raven's were supposed to represent evil, yet she made their song so beautiful. Rated Strong T, rating pending. AU.**

_**Reese, what the hell? You can't be starting another story you irresponsible bitch!**_

_**Shut up I can do what I want!**_

_**Holy shit I have a problem.**_

_**I am writing this, listening to the Pitch Perfect album, and watching the movie all at once. Lord help me.**_

_**So, hi. I've never written a Pitch Perfect story, because, well, I just haven't. Sorry if this sucks and/or is awkward. I have a thing for dark romance stories, so that's where this comes into play, I guess. I am desperately trying to keep the characters in character, but these people are a bitch to write. Plus, I'm new to this, so let me play around with them a little until I hit a good rhythm.**_

_**The summary may be a little dark for this story, but I'm still deciding where I want it to go, so, you know...**_

_**Please enjoy, you lovely people.**_

_Chapter One_

Aubrey called him in the middle of the night.

She didn't hesitate, like she'd normally do. She didn't text him first to see if he's awake. She just called him. Because she was panicking.

"Hello?" His sleepy voice answered. Aubrey broke down into tears, sobbing over the bathroom toilet, where she'd been throwing up all night.

"Jesse," her strangled voice said, "Please help me."

"Aubrey, what's wrong?" he asked, sounding more awake and alert than he had before.

"It's my roommate, Beca. Jess, I don't think I can live with her anymore."

* * *

Aubrey had been roommates with Beca Mitchell for exactly six months. She was usually out of the apartment, but when she wasn't, Beca and Aubrey didn't particularly hit it off perfectly. Beca was sarcastic and borderline goth, which was the polar opposite of Aubrey, who was straightforward and preppy.

At first, they got along fine. Aubrey had her suspicions, of course; a dark and mysterious alt girl with a bedroom directly across from yours can have that effect. She was always gone, though, so Aubrey didn't know her well enough to make a direct accusation.

Then things started getting weird. At three a.m., she would wake up to Beca screaming and sobbing to someone on the phone. She started disappearing more and more, sometimes for a few days. One time, she was gone so long Aubrey was literally filing a missing persons report just as she walked in the door. She hardly ate anything, and when she did she ate enough for an entire village in Zimbabwe.

But Aubrey finally reached her snapping point when she brought Luke in the house.

Beca didn't introduce him or anything. She just pulled the attractive Brit through the apartment door and disappeared behind her own, neither of them even glancing Aubrey's way. She decided to leave it alone and watch TV, and she hardly noticed they were there for awhile. Until the shouting started.

"I don't have it, Luke!" Beca's voice was strained, in a yell-whisper. Luke groaned in frustration.

"You better find it then, god dammit! I payed you already, Becky, so if it isn't at my doorstep by tomorrow, I swear to god I will send you straight to hell." Aubrey's heart raced. What the hell was going on in there.

"I don't have it! I'll give you back your money, but you'll have to get the shit somewhere else." She heard a loud banging noise, and a small scream from Beca.

"Luke, put it down and let me go." Beca's voice was calm and controlled, but Aubrey could hear the panic in her voice. She stood up and grabbed a phone, ready to dial 911, as she crept up on the door.

"Give it to me, or I swear to god I'll kill you right now."

"I don't have it!" Beca was hysterical. Aubrey pressed dial on the phone and opened the door a crack to see what was going on.

Luke had a knife, and was ready to stab Beca with it.

"I'll give you one more chance, Becky. Give it to me right now." Aubrey's heart was pounding. She didn't know what sort of shit Beca was in, but whatever it was, it was about to get her stabbed.

Beca must've realized it, too, because she started sobbing on the spot.

"Please, Luke," she whispered. She was too terrified to project her voice louder. Aubrey quickly held the phone to her ear as a woman's voice said, "911, what's your emergency?" Aubrey steadied her breaths, and whispered her address into the phone, before adding, "Come quick." She didn't hang up, though, because she knew it made a loud beeping sound.

All there was to hear was breathing. Aubrey had never particularly liked her roommate, but, dear Lord, she never wanted her to die or even get hurt. Sure, Beca wasn't incredibly nice or even really nice at all, but she had her moments and was an overall decent person.

Aubrey felt like she was going to throw up.

She peeked through the crack again, and Luke was now holding the knife against Beca's throat.

Aubrey had no other choice.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, turning Luke's attention away from Beca. Instead of looking relieved, like Aubrey expected, Beca paled and gave Aubrey a look that said run. So she did.

Aubrey sprinted out the door of the apartment, but not before hearing Beca scream. She wanted to go back, but the police were pulling in and she didn't want Luke to run.

The rest happened in slow motion. Although she refused, Beca was pulled into an ambulance before passing out from blood loss or just the initial shock of all that had just happened. Luke was pushed into a cop car, glaring at Aubrey the whole time. The paramedics insisted on taking Aubrey to the hospital for a check-up, although she was relatively uninjured, and was released after two hours in the hospital. Beca, however, was to be kept overnight, for stitches and blood transfers and the fact she was too exhausted to even go anywhere. Aubrey drove straight home and threw up all of the contents in her stomach.

* * *

Aubrey spilled all to her dedicated half-brother, who listened yet didn't say a word.

"Why don't you just kick her out?" Jesse asked. Aubrey took a shaky breath.

"The girl was just stabbed. I can't just kick her out. You should've seen her face. But I can't... I can't risk that happening again, Jess. I was so afraid..." Aubrey broke out into sobs again.

"Okay, Aubrey, let's come up with a plan," Jesse said calmly. He'd met Beca once, when he went to visit Aubrey one time and she happened to be there. She wasn't all that nice or welcoming, but she did offer him a soda, which was good enough for him to want to help her.

"Can't we just switch?" Aubrey sobbed into the phone.

"Switch what?"

"Apartments. Roommates. Lives," Aubrey replied, somewhat sarcastically. He was overwhelmed by how out-of-character she was being. But, what she did say gave him an idea.

"Well, I don't know about the last one, but we could do the other two." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Jesse, I was being sarcastic."

"No, I know. But we could totally change apartments. You could live with Benji, and I could live with Beca. No hassle for are roommates, relief for you, and a good challenge for me." Aubrey sighed.

"I can't ask you to do that," Aubrey said with a sigh. Although she loved Benji like a brother and Jesse's apartment was ten times nicer than hers, she couldn't trade with Jesse and sic her troublesome roommate on him.

"Well, technically I'm asking you. Will you trade apartments-slash-roommates with me?" Jesse asked. Aubrey let out a breathy laugh.

"Are you sure, Jess?"

"Absolutely positive." Aubrey sighed. It was so tempting...

"Okay, Jesse. Let's trade."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I wasn't planning on posting this today, but my schedule changed and I found time.**

**Sorry this is so short! I didn't intend on that, it's just kind of how it turned out. Sorry if there's any mistakes, the website was being really glitch. Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites, and follows! You rock(: I hope you like this chapter, please tell me what you think!**

_Chapter Two_

Beca Mitchell hated being fussed over.

So, being dragged to the hospital was not particularly ideal.

She told them multiple times she was fine. It wasn't the worst wound she'd ever had by any means, and she'd healed just fine before without going to the hospital. She was more annoyed than anything, what with the constant, overly peppy nurse checking up on her every ten seconds and holding her there against her will.

When she was finally released after a night she'd rather not relive, because, although she was perfectly fine, the drugs made everything hazy and, well, miserable, she decided to go straight back to her apartment. Although it meant explaining a hell of a lot to Aubrey, she wanted to lay in her own bed and take a shower, despite the fact that she was told specifically not to.

She'd found that someone had brought her car over, which she was very relieved about. Now, she wouldn't have to call someone and ask them to pick her up. Like she would've done that anyways.

The drive back was peaceful, despite the chronic pain in her arm(which didn't bother her in the least, mind you). The sun was beginning to set, which was always her favourite time of day. She had no idea what she was going to say to Aubrey, but she'd probably make some excuse like Luke was her crazy ex who wanted custody of her cat.

Except for the fact that she didn't have a cat.

Fuck.

She couldn't tell Aubrey the truth. She'd just been stabbed(although it did not hurt), the last thing she needed was to go to prison. Maybe she could just tell her that it was complicated, and she didn't want Aubrey to get caught up in that. That might work.

She'd had it all planned out in her head. Walk through the door, take a quick nap, then explain to Aubrey how it was complicated and she was so sorry she couldn't explain. That she'd even move out if it'd make her more comfortable.

However, the second she walked through the door, Aubrey had company. Not that she'd normally care, but this guy was staring at her like she was insane, which pissed her off because she didn't feel like being stared at. She wanted to sleep.

"Beca, this is my brother, Jesse," Aubrey said, as Beca shut the door behind her. Beca smiled briefly at him, before going back to her signature grimace.

"We've met, actually," Jesse cut in, but he was pretty much ignored.

"Fantastic. But why is he here?" Beca asked. She wasn't trying to be rude to Aubrey or offend her, but she really just wanted this Jesse guy to go. Aubrey sighed and put a hand on her hip.

"Jesse wasn't able to pay rent on his place anymore, and, since ours is cheaper, we decided to switch," Aubrey lied. Beca stared at her.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. Aubrey shook her head.

"I'm a great roommate! I pay rent on time, I'm never loud, and I take short showers." Beca rolled her eyes. Normally, she wouldn't really care. She was never close with Aubrey so she wasn't heartbroken over the fact that she was leaving. But Jesse was an idiot. She could tell from his dorky smile and his comment on taking short showers.

Beca had a serious no-idiot policy.

"Do I get a say in this?" Beca asked, clearly annoyed. Jesse put a hand over his heart and gasped, making her roll her eyes.

An over-dramatic idiot. Perfect.

"Beca, think of it as a favor. It will only be for a while," Aubrey told her. She let out an exasperated sigh. As much as she'd hate to admit it, she owed Aubrey for the whole Luke fiasco. And if this is what she had to pay, then who was she to change that.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a nap. Please try to keep it down." Beca didn't try to hide her annoyance as she stalked off to her room, shutting the door loudly behind her. She peeled off her pants and pulled on some boyshorts, before flopping down on her bed and wincing when she landed on her bad arm. She stared up at her ceiling, dreading when she'd be left alone with that weirdo. Maybe if he kept to himself like Aubrey had, she'd be fine. But Beca had a feeling he wasn't that kind of person.

And it wasn't that he was a guy, either. She'd lived with guys before, and they can even be better roommates than girls because they don't pry or bring home obnoxious boyfriends(unless they are that annoying boyfriend). Sure, they were disgusting and the apartment reeked of pizza and guy, and they occasionally tried to cop a feel, but for the most part they were fine.

But Jesse was going to be a handful, because he was just feminine enough to pry and masculine enough(although 'masculine' and 'Jesse' were antonyms) to gross her out and order pizza nightly. Beca sighed aloud, before reaching over to her nightstand and grabbing her iPod and headphones. Music was her only sanity at this point. She pressed play and closed her eyes, letting her breathing even out and slowly drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of the reviews and favourites! Here is chapter three!**

_C__hapter Three_

Aubrey was packed and ready to go in a week. It seemed like an unrealistic amount of time, because Aubrey had ton of shit that had to go.

But that didn't stop her.

Truth be told, she was anxious to go. The more she was around Beca, the more scared she got, not only for herself but for Beca as well. Which was another one of the reasons she thought Jesse would be the perfect roommate for Beca: he's very protective of everyone. Although she was, for lack of a better word, a bitch, Aubrey didn't want her to end up dead, and Jesse was tougher than he looked.

The moving truck outside was filled with her boxes, and Aubrey was ready to go. Beca was locked in her room, playing her music through her headphones so loud Aubrey could hear it from outside her door. She hesitated, before knocking loudly on Beca's door so she could here. She opened up, and Aubrey smiled half-heartedly.

"I, um, just wanted to say bye," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Beca slipped off her earphones so they rested on her neck and leaned against the door jamb.

"Bye," she replied coldly. Aubrey shifted uncomfortably.

"Look, I know we don't get along too well, but we were roommates for a year, so..." Beca stared at her blankly, and Aubrey ran an exasperated hand through her hair. "What happened. With Luke." It wasn't a question, she was demanding answers. Beca looked at her feet.

"Listen. It's complicated. Really, really complicated. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead right now, so thanks; but please stay out of it," she explained. Aubrey glared at her for a while, before abruptly turning away.

"Oh. Jesse'll be here in a few hours," she told Beca, before walking out the door and leaving her alone in the half-empty apartment.

* * *

"I asked her for answers, Jesse, and you know what she said? She basically said, 'hey, thanks for almost dying to save me, but I'm not going to tell you why you almost died because it's too much of a long story. Okay, you'll be on your way now. Thanks for being the reason I'm alive!'" Aubrey rambled to her brother as she drove to his apartment behind the moving truck. Jesse sighed.

"Aubrey, first of all, you aren't her mother or her father so you aren't really the reason she's alive. Secondly, the reason she didn't want to tell you was probably because she doesn't want to talk about it." Jesse was desperately trying to calm her down. When Aubrey went on a rampage, there was no stopping it.

"She has no right! I'm just as involved as she is!" Jesse rubbed his temples.

"You witnessed something. You're scared out of your mind, so you probably want to know. I get that, I do. But you aren't _involved_ until you know something." Aubrey groaned as she pulled into the parking lot of the apartment.

"I'm here. See you in a few." Aubrey hung up before giving Jesse a chance to even say goodbye.

* * *

"Aubrey!" Benji's enthusiastic voice met her ears the second she walked in the door. Aubrey smiled at him as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, Benj," she replied. Benji's goofy smile made her immediately feel at home.

"So, Aubs, I'll help you unpack, if you want." Aubrey smiled in thanks, looking around the apartment. She'd been there millions of times, but now that she lived there, she couldn't get over how adorably dorky it was. The Star Wars blanket draped over the black couch, the shelves stuffed with DVD's and tapes(yes, someone did still own a VCR, and that person was her brother).

"Thanks. Where's Jesse?" Benji shrugged as the movers started to bring in boxes.

"Probably packing. He still needs to grab his movies and his VCR, but I think he's going to pick those up another day." Aubrey nodded and sighed, excited that she was no longer living with Beca, but nervous for her brother. She silently prayed that Beca would be a little friendlier to him than she was to her.

* * *

_*six hours later*_

"Okay, nerd. Let's put down some rules. Don't touch my equipment, like, ever. _Ever._ And I won't touch anything of yours. Please, never touch it. I cannot stress that enough." Jesse kept grinning like an idiot, giving her a headache. She folded her arms over her chest as he leaned against the front door, nodding absent-mindedly as she spoke. Which really pissed her off.

"I get it. Don't touch Beca's equipment. Done. Although, may I ask, which equipment would that be? I don't see any equipment here, unless the TV set counts." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Look. Just, don't even come into my room. Everything in there is off-limits," Beca said, exasperated. They'd been roommates for all of an hour and he was already driving her insane.

"What if I-" he started, but Beca cut him off.

"No."

"Even if-"

"Nope."

"But what-" Beca held up her hand, stopping him.

"Unless I am having a seizure or bleeding to death, never, _ever_ come into my room. Got it? I won't go into yours either," Beca explained, her annoyance showing, only making Jesse's smile wider.

"I never said you couldn't go into my room," he said. Beca rolled her eyes and started walking away.

"It's a choice. By no means will I ever _want_ to go into your room, so, by no means will I ever _go_ into your room, " she told him, entering her room and shutting the door behind her. Jesse only grinned.

He gave it two weeks, tops, and she'd be in his room, for whatever reason.


End file.
